Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, an electronic device and a remote control method, and in particular to a control system, an electronic device and a remote control method using wireless technology.
Description of the Related Art
Internet of Things (TOT) allows all products (things) in our life to be equipped with sensing technology, and the products have the ability to connect to the Internet. For example, refrigerators, cars, air conditioners, and dehumidifiers can connect to the internet, and collect data at any time for actively providing user with necessary information at the appropriate time.
At present, an electronic product capable of connecting to the Internet is equipped with a wireless module, and the electronic product connects to the Internet using a local area network (LAN) in the user's house. The user can use a portable electronic device, such as a smartphone, to execute a corresponding application to connect to the electronic product and control the operation of the electronic product.
However, the user may have other electronic products in his house that cannot connect to the Internet. If the user wants all his electronic products to be able to connect to the Internet, the user has to replace his existing electronic products which cannot connect to the Internet with new electronic products which can connect to the Internet, and discard the existing electronic products which cannot connect to the Internet, resulting in a waste of electronic products.
Therefore, the development of a system and an electronic device that helps electronic products which were originally designed not to connect to the Internet to achieve that purpose is an important issue.